When I Was Your Man
by yuuki24688
Summary: Their relationship was filled with regrets and neglect, they were perfect for each other - their actions being so wrong. They could have made time, but they didn't but finally when Soul has the chance to win her back, which way will he choose? Even so will maka accept and gain her happily ever after?


**A one-shot that couldn't get out of mind. HAD to pen it down! Enjoy it, it is a dramatic one shot by yours truly!** _italics is used more for flashbacks_ **bold for lyrics** and normal for the story itself of course.

**Disclaimer: I have No intention to own Soul Eater because its too awesome for Me.**

* * *

**_Sooner or later one has to make decisions that will move them away from their past, bring satisfaction to their present, and set the stage for their futur_e**

**+~*~+~*~+When I was your Man +~*~+~*~+**

Fiddling with his loosen black tie as he cleared his throat, taking a deep breath before he spoke.

"I promised this song to the soon-to-be bridegroom and who am I to break my promises?" Soul laughed throatily into the microphone as she stepped onto the mini stage, his scarlet eyes trained on the ash-blonde girl that sat on Kid's lap.

She looked gorgeous as per usual, if not even prettier. The strapless leaf green dress that she wore brought out the colour of her eyes, making it shine in the darkness; her hair tied up in a delicate French Twist with some strands of her hair left astray, her chandelier earring shown to the entire world as it brushed against her shoulder lightly.

He settled down on the bench next to the piano as he adjusted his seat, smiling at the crowd that had gathered in witness of their engagement party. He admitted that they were a pretty sweet pair, enough affection in public to show their love for each other and yet not too much to make people cringe away.

Soul closed his eyes and started to play a sad tune which morphed into a lighter tone.

**Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now**  
**Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same**

He closed his eyes as he thought back the past couple months of their break-up, the bed feeling cold and empty as he constantly grasped onto the bed sheets and covers, feeling that the bed had expanded wide and he was all alone in the darkness. Their favorite song 'I'm only me when I'm with you' sounded so dull, it held no meaning to it any longer.

He yearned for her soft gentle caress and reassurance that everything was going to be okay. Because his heart was shattered into a million pieces when she stepped out of the door, leaving him to his own devices as he just moped around the house, no longer feeling the warmth she brought to his very house.

**When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down**  
**Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name**  
**It all just sounds like ooh…**

The news that he would receive about her through the same group of friends they shared, they had begrudgingly told him about the happenings of her even after the amount of hateful glares he got when the news of their heart-breaking fallout was being told to everyone.

She was in tears and so was he - mentally. He put on a cover, showing that he was okay, like as if she was a play toy when she really meant so much more. She was his saviour, the only comfort he had when his musical career plunged down, the only person who continuously helped him when he had heard about his brother being in an accident that took away his life.

**Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize**

She was everything to him - yet he lost it, completely and to someone else.

And it was all because of a stupid fight. They drifted apart and they couldn't become attached again. Her with her law cases and him with his composing of music.

_"You know that it hurts me when I see you with your ex-fling! Why did you have to do it again?!" Maka screeched in rage, balling her fists to her sides so hard that her knuckles appeared white._

_"You know I can't help it!" He roared. "She's my COLLEAGUE. I need to be in contact with her! You know that goddamn well!"_

_"Contact would an understatement." She fumed, stabbing her finger accusing. "YOU were getting a little too touchy with her weren't you? Don't lie to me you asshole! I saw it with my very own eyes!" Her voice cracked at the last syllable._

_"Why are you so insecure?" He ran his fingers through his colourless locks, trying to control the temper that was raging in him. "It's not like I've been sleeping with her!"_

_"What?" The green-eyed girl blinked back her tears. "Are you trying to imply I've been cheating on you?" She said soundlessly, followed by a dark laugh._

_"I didn't say that, you said it yourself." He stately coldly, returning her glare evenly. _

_"Fine. Since you can't put enough TRUST in me... forget about this whole commitment thing. I should have known that this would happen. We'll just end up like papa and mama in the end." She muttered. _

_"YOU CAN'T PUT ANY TRUST IN ME EITHER!" He shouted._

_"Then GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE!" She screamed back, slapping him. She grabbed her purse and keys, storming out of his house and into the pouring rain to hail a cab._

_The door slammed with a final shut before he sank onto his knees, clutching onto his head. "What have I done?"_

**That I should have bought you flowers**  
**And held your hand**  
**Should have gave you all my hours**  
**When I had the chance**

He had never been a man of personally buying flowers for his girl, instead he went with jewellery and sent it to her just as a sign of assurance that they were still together. He was overly engrossed with his work and they only contacted by phone most of the time.

They were only a few blocks apart but it seemed like they were thousand miles away from each other from their ways of communication and how distant they were after months of being away from each other.

**Take you to every party**  
**Cause all you wanted to do was dance**

He knew that Maka had a special talent for dancing and it soothed her nerves and he had to admit she was a pretty good dancer if you didn't count waltz in. She could kill someone with her killer moves and he could barely keep his hands to himself when she performed for him to show that his song had a good beat that could win people over.

And she was right. It went double platinum.

_"Bad day at work?" She teased, frowning slightly at the eye bags he had. It was one of the many days that he could return home early._

_"Most definitely. My manager is trying to kill me with the tour dates that he had set up to meet most of my fans around the globe." He sighed in exasperation, rubbing his temples._

_"I'm sure everything will be fine." She soothed as she gave him a peck on the lip as she stopped massaging his shoulders, turning the music up of his newest album with a mischievous grin on her face._

_Her game face came on as she danced seductively to the beat of the music, performing moves with ease and looking effortless when she was actually breathless after everything. She was awe-amazing and she completely took his breath away with the curves that actually made her moves even more of a turn on than it already was._  
**  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man**

He opened his eyes and gazed at Kid's fiancee as they danced side by side, their gaze locked together as his song played on. They were so in love and it made him REALLY jealous. He sighed silently before continuing the songs.

**My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways**  
**Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life**

He was indeed a selfish bastard, he didn't know what compelled her to stay so long with him when he put the music before him instead of her being the first priority. Half the times when he brought her to the party, he was only discussing business deal as she sipped her wine silently at the sidelines, looking jealous at the intimate couples that swept the dance floor.

Maka never complained but now... he couldn't do anything to change it.**  
**  
_"I'm so sorry for not paying attention to you in the party -" He apologised, only to get interjected._

_"I know, I know. Another business deal? I figured," She snorted, annoyance thick in her voice. It hadn't been the first time he abandoned her at the refreshment section and she didn't see the cycle ending anytime soon since he care so much about his building fame and wealth._

_"I promise that I'll make it up to you alright?" He pleaded, his crimson eyes begging. _

_She held back the tears that threatened to spill, plastering a big smile on her face. "Sure." She felt like a bimbo - she had lost count of the amount of times he had repeated that line and he NEVER did tried to make up for it. It never stopped and she didn't feel a single hint of remorse from him._

_He was too smug about the recent deal that he had gotten afterall._

**Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…**  
**And it haunts me every time I close my eyes**  
**It all just sounds like ooh…**

He wouldn't have a chance to change their relationship for the better. It was gone, the bridge had been broken and unmendable. He couldn't make up to her, he was nothing of consequence to her any longer. Hell, they haven't even TALKED.

**Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize**  
**That I should have bought you flowers**  
**And held your hand**  
**Should have gave you all my hours**  
**When I had the chance**  
**Take you to every party**  
**Cause all you wanted to do was dance**  
**Now my baby's dancing**  
**But she's dancing with another man**

**Although it hurts**  
**I'll be the first to say that I was wrong**

He didn't bother to hesitate any longer that he was the one being in the wrong. He had neglected her and left her alone to suffer. He could have went to her and begged for her forgiveness and he ywt he waited like an idiot he was, expecting her to find him all irrestable and she would come crawling back to him.

That never happened.

**Oh, I know I'm probably much too late**  
**To try and apologize for my mistakes**  
**But I just want you to know**

He would say he was sorry for a thousand times... but none of it mattered now. His mistakes piled up too high for him to chop it down and he couldn't erase the scar that was permanently in her heart.

She would say it was a battle scar and shake it off like it was nothing. It was typical Maka Albarn. She felt too much pain from her parent's divorce to feel anything too harsh from the subject 'love'.

He doubt he would ever fall in love again, finding himself constantly comparing others to her and finding that they were nothing he wanted. They didn't have glistening jade green eyes that would constantly scheme and be on track with everything.

They didn't have her ash-blonde hair that she adored to run through once more that was soft and nice and smelled of strawberries which was his favorite scent in the world. He couldn't find another woman that wouldn't cling or want him for his money.

He daresay Maka Albarn was one a kind.

**I hope he buys you flowers**  
**I hope he holds your hand**  
**Give you all his hours**  
**When he has the chance**  
**Take you to every party**  
**Cause I remember how much you loved to danc**e

His mind drifted back to their last conversation. The one that constantly replayed in his head.

_"Stop saying sorry..." She sobbed into her phone, clutching onto it as if it was her lifeline. "You never mean it. You only think about the merits you'll gain... I feel like a mere tool."_

_"But babe -"_

_"Don't call me that." Her words pierced into his heart. "You don't treasure me like how you treasure your fame - you don't spend any time with me when you had it. Instead you CHOSE your friends to me. Thanks a lot." She whispered._

_"You know I still love you."_

_"Love?" She laughed bitterly. "You can't love anyone Evans. They'll be an hindrance to you sooner or later because you don't find commitment something worth your time when you could spend every second of your miserable life plotting how to get good songs to the world outside."_

_The phone call ended with a resounding 'click' as her last words went into his thick skull. "Forget about us. From now on, there's only you and I. There's no us- wait- there never was in the first place. I'm over and out of this complexing relationship. Let's break up."_

**Do the things I should have done**  
**When I was your man**  
**Do the things I should have done**  
**When I was man**

The song ended as the audience applauded, Kid smiling warmly as he smacked the center of his back lightly, complementing that he did a good job. He nodded grimly before returning to his quiet corner of the bar.

"Hi, nice song you sang there." A high soprano voice rang out ruefully in the loud music as he glanced up, shocked to meet jade green eyes.

"Thanks," He murmured, feeling awkward all of a sudden.

"Is the seat taken?" She asked hopefully, glancing at the seat next to him.

"Course not."

She settled down in her seat, making herself comfortable. "Why do you look so glum? It's not like I'm the one dressed in a white gown when the wedding bells ring." She teased playfully.

"Not yet, eh?" He replied, staring into the darkness ahead. '_But soon_.' His mind finished the sentence.

"Hey, Soul?"

"Mhm?"

"Did you really mean what you said in that song?" She asked quietly, fiddling with her thumbs.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He lied smoothly, gulping down his shot of tequila.

"Don't bullshit with me Evans." She deadpanned. "I know the song with about us." She promptly clamped her mouth shut, blushing furiously that she noticed that the song was dedicated to her.

'_Damn bro, she caught on fast_' His mind mocked him, making him glare at his thoughts.

"So did you mean it?" She asked once again.

"That's one way to put it."

"Well, then Mr. Evans..." She scooted closer to him. "This girl next to you... she decides to give you a second chance. Remember she doesn't go for a third." She sipped her wine innocently as his eyes widened in shock.

He did the first thing he thought of: Snaking his arms around her waist as he crashed his lips down to hers, giving her a fierce passionate kiss that had them breathless when they pulled away. '_Hell no I'm letting go off this woman ever again_.' His mind growled, taking in every bit of the ash-blonde woman.

"So... do I get a private concert from you?" Maka drawled out seductively. "My ears are in for hearing the song again."

"Anything you say angel." He murmured, leaning his head on her shoulders as he pulled her onto his lap.

She frowned as she pulled back a little, tutting him slightly. "You have a choice of nicknames Soul."

"It's all part of the package princess." He chuckled, pecking her on the lips.

"I hope you got rid of your habit of giving empty promises though." Maka whispered.

"It's gone. Never coming back."

And he was right.

* * *

**There! It's done! Review if you think It's worthy of it (I hope It is) and don't forget to favorite It if it tugged your heart Strings! Don't forget to check out my other stories for Soul Eater like Mysterious , Awaiting Death, One word Prompt, to trust and different!**

**My tumblr: sereco4yuu. tumblr. com**


End file.
